An integrated circuit chip generally includes many components. Overall performance of the chip may be directly related to how quickly these components communicate with each other. To communicate data between the components various communication mechanisms may be used. However, the communication mechanisms may not be readily configurable, e.g., due to complexity, costs, etc. This may in turn reduce flexibility in configuring the communication mechanisms.